In Your Everlasting Arms, Love
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: After the yamis leave, the hikaris think of them everyday for 10 years... YAOI XP


Me: First songfic. The song is my heart will go on by Celine Dion.  
Mokuba: She owns nothing but the iPod she wrote this on, the Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi plushies that inspired her, and...  
Me: SHUT UP MOKUBA!  
:D LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LAWL!

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you, go on..._

The hikaris all parted at the airport. Malik went into a jeep with Odion and Ishizu, and they drove to their apartment in Domino. Yugi dragged himself into Duke's car and sat by a crying Tea. Ryou slipped beside him with a faraway look in his eyes. Yugi wondered why... It's not like Bakura cared for him... Right? That night they all dreamt of their yamis...  
YUGI'S DREAM  
Yugi smiled in his sleep. In his dream, Atem was seductively kissing his neck and lowering down, stopping at his pants and undid them. Yugi sighed when suddenly...  
RING RING RING!  
Yugi woke up and looked around.  
Yugi: It was only a dream. I guess that's the only way to keep you in my heart Yami...  
RYOU'S DREAM  
A tear fell down Ryou's eye as he dreamt of what had happened the day before Zorc took over his yami again...  
Bakura: Ryou, will you do the honor of marrying me?  
Ryou: Ye-Yes...  
Bakura smirked as he slipped on the gold and silver ring onto his small finger.  
Bakura: Even though it takes a lifetime to get my own body, you will keep that on.  
Ryou nodded as Bakura leaned in to...  
RING RING RING!  
Ryou sat bolt upright. He stared around for the spirit to pop out and embrace him, but found no one and remembered. Bakura isn't coming back. As Ryou began to cry, he stroked the gold and silver engagement ring and vowed silently in his head that he would never take this off...  
MALIK'S DREAM  
Malik moaned in his sleep. He wonderfully dreamt of Marik touching his delicate body spots and licking him at some point. He was about to insert his own member into him when...  
RING RING RING!  
Malik: God damn alarm clock! To the Shadow Rea-!  
Malik then remembered that without his yami, he had no shadow magic. Malik sobbed as he held his knees and thought bitterly that he could only see and feel him in his dreams.

_Far across the distance, and spaces, between us, you have come to show you go on...  
_  
The hikaris met after school and hugged. They felt the gap between them and their beloved yamis growing, but they held on tighter. After graduating, they all went their seperate ways and moved on. Malik became an archeologist in Egypt. Ryou opened up a buisiness about hair. Yugi remained the king of games. Yet they still held on to their yamis...

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart will go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on and on...  
_  
RYOU  
Ryou opened his door, and like for the past 5 years, was about to say...  
Ryou: Bakura, I'm ho-. Oh, he's not here anymore.  
Ryou went to the bathroom and saw his changed face. His boyish round face disappeared, now his chin was sharper, face thinner. His eyes were the same. His hair was whiter. And his skin was now a nice caucasian. He wasn't that pale anymore. He sighed as he grabbed a photo frame and saw Bakura. He had controlled Ryou and taken a picture of himself.  
Ryou: Clever little devil...  
MALIK  
He packed up for the day. He walked into his house and went straight to his room. In the bathroom, he looked himself over. Over the years, he barely changed. Sad to say, Yugi and Ryou changed. Even his voice was the same! He sighed, and grabbed his locket. Marik's picture was inside.  
Malik: Never will I love another soul... You are my one and only yami...  
He hugged the locket and cried himself to sleep...  
YUGI  
The 24 year old had lost contact with all his friends except for Ryou and Malik. He was drawing Yami, again. His whole sketchbook was filled with him. He felt empty. He picked up a picture of him and the millennium puzzle.  
Yugi: Other me... Where are you?  
He walked to a pond and stared at his reflection. His eyes narrowed slightly now, and his voice was like his yami's. He was tall too.  
Yugi: Yami...

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go til we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life you'll always go on...  
_  
RYOU  
Ryou went to his mailbox and opened it.  
Ryou: Bills, bills, bills, a letter?  
Ryou ripped it open, it said...  
Meet me at the park... I'll be waiting hikari.  
Ryou's throat tightened, who was teasing him? He would go, but he needed to change first...  
MALIK  
Been 10 years... I am now 26, not married. Malik sighed as he picked up a letter on his bed. It said the same as Ryou's did... Except it said 'kitty'.  
Malik:( pick up cell) ODION! GET THE JET READY!  
YUGI  
Yugi walked in. He couldn't believe he had just given a kid his winged kuriboh! And he tried to kill him with a rusty spork! The nerve! His head was like a kuriboh anyways. He chuckled at the note beside the letter.  
YUGI! A LETTER 4 U!  
~GRANDPA  
Yugi wondered why in the heck his grandpa wrote in capital letters. Yugi opened it and his eyes widened. It said exactly like Ryou's had said except it said 'aibou'. He dropped his cards and ran upstairs. He grabbed a black coat and ran...

_Near far wherever you are, I beloved that the does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here and my heart will go on and on...  
_  
RYOU  
Ryou ran like the wind. He raced to the park...  
MALIK  
Malik's jet was landing in the park...  
YUGI  
And Yugi was almost there...  
NORMAL  
They all ran into each other and looked confused. Suddenly, they all heard something that made them look around...

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay, forever this way, you are safe in my heart and, my heart will go on and on..._

The boys saw their yamis gracefully walking towards them. The hikaris jumped into their waiting arms and snuggled.  
Bakura: Yo- you still have it!  
Ryou: Yes, now we can get married...  
Bakura nodded and kissed Ryou with so much passion, it could have killed someone who looked. And of course, a guy looked their way, and his eyes exploded.  
Random Dude: MY EYES! MY EYES! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME?  
Marik: I missed you... Now let's make those 'baby' thingies you always talked about.  
Malik giggled as he and Marik flew away in his jet.  
Yugi's heart beat stopped as Atem kissed him.  
Atem: Nothing will tear us apart again aibou...  
Yugi: We are forever bonded...  
Both: Forever together...

_Ooohhhh...  
_  
In the next 10 years, all the hikaris had two babies. They all killed Tea when she tried to steal Atem, and blew up Bandit Keith for no reason. As the hikaris grew, and their yamis too, their children grew like them too. As they had promised when they all had gotten married at the same time, they will love and protect each other until the day they die...  
AND CUT!  
Me: WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Bakura: Its so... So beautiful!  
Seto: Mommy! Mommy!  
Atem: Oh shut up! Man you guys are cry babies... Review please  
Me: Did you just call me a cry baby Atem Motou?  
Atem: Oh shit! (runs)


End file.
